cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
EUFN Government
The EUFN has a unique structure within its government. The alliance has a series of high ranking roles different to each other and corrispond with each other while following the ideology of Forwardism. The highest ranks The EUFN has six roles that directly affects the alliance as a whole, these include: Leader President: The leader of the allaince. He or she is the one who will make the decisions in the allaince. The Minstry Prime Minister: Gives the president decisions a backing, without prime ministers backing the decision won't come into effect. Deputy Prime Minister: Goes into Prime Minister's place if the prime minister is unable to fufill his role. Finance minister: Looks after the finances of the alliance. Foreign minister: Help forge relations with other alliances and keeps relations with these alliances. War minister: Keeps official records of everything that happens in war and to decide war tactics. EUFN Council The EUFN Council is a body that advises the President of a respective notion or idea. They also have an ability to overrule the President and Prime Minister and replace them with an elected successor. If they can provide a solid reason and clear evidence to do so. High Chief:'''The leader and voice of the Council, any decision made within the council the public will hear it from the High Chief. '''Member of Council: One of the members that decides on a notions Member of Council One of the members that decides on a notions Member of Council One of the members that decides on a notions Member of Council One of the members that decides on a notions Ministry of Defence Ministry of Defence looks after the defense of the alliance. It will discuss about declaring wars and can Advice the President and or Prime Minister to declare or not to declare war Head of alliance: i.e president War Minister: Keeps official records of everything that happens in war and to decide war tactics. Deputy War Minister:'''Takes the place of war minister if war minister can't fufill out his role. '''Field Marshal: Government terms A term for one government is the same period as the presidential term; 6 months. The term can be split in 2 terms, the first 3 months consist of the prime ministrial term and the last 3 months consists of the second prime ministerial term which may have a different prime minister. Roles would be decided during the presidential transistions of a incumbant president and a president-elect. Historic Governments Provisional Government For the main article see: Provisional Government of the EUFN From March 13th-April 7th 2008 EUFN had what is now know as the provisional government. It has a strong legacy for the alliance, and was key to the founding of the EUFN and led to th era of the second Government. First EUFN Government For the main article see: First EUFN Government On 8th April 2008 the EUFN broke from its provisional government to form the EUFN Democratic Republican government. This era of the EUFN was a rocky one & proved almost to much for the young alliance, and with determination the EUFN stood back up on its feet and prouder then ever and even though still in recovery it's remaining members are confident that they will become very succesful, especially with the start of second government on 1st January 2009. Legacy The EUFN Government has directly influenced the shape and role of the Government of the Celtic World Order with the latter being almost similar to how the former worked. See also EUFN Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations